Reproduction
by peacemaker200
Summary: Konoha 12 in class learning about Reproduction using the song from Grease 2. its a one-shot! please give it a chance! its my first one!


Hello everyone out there! Hope you guys enjoy me one-shot! I had this idea in my head and decided to give it a shot! Ok this features the whole Konoha 12 gang learning about reproduction using Grease 2 song "Reproduction"! Hinata is not shy in this and I hope you all enjoy! Oh and if you can watch the video so you can hear how the song goes!

"Girls" – ten-ten, sakura, ino and Hinata

"Boys' – Naruto, saskue, kiba, lee, neji, choij {Sikamaru and Shino basically have no singing parts}

"_Song_"

i DON'T OWN NARUTO, GREASE 2 OR THE SONG REPRODUCTION!

* * *

It was another day at Konoha high school and we find our favorite group of teams in Biology class with Iruka Umino was teaching them about reproduction. One the left side sat the boys together, Naruto, Saskue, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Choji, Shino and Sikamaru, and on the right sat Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Ten-ten (also two other no name girls, but not our concern). So here we are with Iruka in front of the class standing in front of a poster of a plant, starting music playing in the background:

**Iruka "**_The parts of a flower are so constructed that very, very often the wind will cause pollination. If not, then a bee or any other nectar gathering creature can create the same situation. Yes, anything that gets the pollen to the pistils, write it on the list. I'll try to make it crystal-clear: The flower's insatiable passion turns its life into a circus of debauchery!"_

{The boys yawn and looked uninterested; the girls sat and played with their hair, Hinata sneaking peaks at Naruto}

**Iruka"**_Now you see just how the stamen gets its lusty dust onto the stigma. And why this frenzied chlorophyllous orgy starts in spring is no enigma! We call this quest for satisfaction a what, class?"  
_**No name girl "**_A photo-periodic reaction!"  
_**Iruka"**_ Oh, that's good, that's very good."  
_**Naruto "**_Hey, I'm lost where are we?" _**No name girl **_"Chapter 2, page 5..."_

{Everyone looked up and smile, and started bouncing in their seats}

**Everyone "**_Reproduction, reproduction!"  
_**Ten- ten {stood and hold a bottle in hand rubbing it} "**_Put your pollen tube to work."  
_**Everyone "**_Reproduction, reproduction!"  
_**Hinata {stood and did a little hip movement, while looking at Naruto} "**_Make my stamen go berserk." _{**Naruto and everyone looked at Hinata in shock}**_  
_**Everyone "**_Reproduction!"  
_**Ino {Walk in the middle aisle and looked at the boys}**_ "I don't think they even know what a pistil is!"  
_**Choji {Walk in the middle of the aisle and winked at her}**_ "I got your pistil right here..."  
_**Lee {Jumped up in a green blur}**_ "Where does the pollen go? Youth!"_

{Everyone sat down, smiling and laughing, Lee jumping off the walls and ceiling.}

**Iruka "**_Next chapter, in an abstract way, the same thing applies to the reproductive organs of the more complex life forms. But now we are dealing with sexual response. Are there any questions before we begin reading?"_

{Boys got out of their seats and moved to specific girls}

**Neji {Moving close to Ten-ten with a smirk}**_ "Is it possible the female member of some sex on a couch could like get this guy all hot and she never even knew it?_ "**{Ten-ten blushes}**

**Naruto {Standing in the back of Hinata rubbing her shoulders}**_ "When a warm-blooded mammal in a tight little sweater starts pullin' that stuff, is she sayin' that she wants to do it_?" **{Hinata eep when Naruto turned her around to look her in the eye}**

**Saskue {sitting in front of Sakura} "**_Can't prove it by me, cause they change their tune when you got 'em in the back seat_." {**Sakura blushes while Ino laughs at her}**

**Kiba {with his hands in his shirt moving it like a beating heart} "**_With his heart beatin' fast!" _**No name girls "**_They make it sound like a track meet, gross!"_

**Boys {Moved away from the girls back to their seats, in a false high female voice} "**_Yeah, then all they can do is say "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"_

**Girls {in a fake male voice, standing up in a challenge} "**_Reproduction!"_

**Boys {Answering in a fake female voice} "**_reproduction!"  
_**Girls {in a fake male voice, acting like guys} "**_Baby, give it to me now."_

**Boys {in normal mode} "**_Reproduction!" _

**Girls {in normal mode}**_"reproduction!"  
_**Boys and girls {Boys in fake female voice} "**_Is that all you think about?"_

**Boys and Girls "**_Reproduction!"  
_**Girls "**_Come on baby show me that you really love me so!"  
_**Sikamaru {Yawing in the back seat} "**_you guys are so troublesome!"  
_**Lee {Yelling and jumping around}**_ "Where does the pollen go? Youth!"_

**Iruka "**_The human is the only being capable of consciously controlling its number of offspring. Any comments on this?" _**{Naruto holds up a picture of Anko in a play boy bunny outfit he found in Iruka's desk}**

**Naruto **"_Yea I was wondering if this is what you like?"__  
_**Sakura {walks over to Iruka and pulls on his vest seductively}"**_Iruka is it true that guys like you, you know, mature and all, Carry some protection with them for sexual occasions?" _**{Iruka had a slight nosebleed!}**

**Kiba {Looking at the girls}**_**"**__What's the big deal? Can't a girl just do that thing in a book where she adds up the days of her, uh, what do you call it, mentalstration?"  
_**INO and Sakura {Girls laugh at Kiba}**_"Oh, that's really neat! Yeah, and what will the guy say when the numbers don't add up right, huh?"  
_**Girls {got up and move over to the guys}"**_Yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

{Tusande by this time was walking by and hearing the commotion decided to see what was happening and boy was she amazed}

**Boys "**_Reproduction,"_

**Girls "**_reproduction!"  
_**Ten- ten {Near Neji with a ball in her shirt to show a big belly} "**_Hope he's proud of what he's done."  
_

**Boys "**_Reproduction," _**Girls "**_reproduction!"_

**Choji {Holding Ino around her waist from behind} "**_He was only pokin' fun."_

**Everyone **_"Reproduction!"  
_**Naruto {while holding Hinata in his lap, holds up a baby frog in his hands}**_"See what happens when a boy and girl don't know how to play it safe?"_

{By now everyone was dancing around laughing at each other, Iruka trying to calm the class down, Tsunade was getting irate behind the door}

**Everyone "**_Reproduction, reproduction! Reproduction, reproduction! Reproduction, reproduction! Reproduction!" _**{Everyone ran back to their seats, holding their books in their hands}**

**Lee {drops down from swinging on the lap on the ceiling} "**_Where does the pollen go? Youth!"_

Tsunade burst in with a tick mark on her forehead, "What the hell is going on in here?" Iruka shaking and points to the poster on the board "Were doing the topic on reproduction." Tusande looked at the board and her face turned red as she punched Iruka in the face sending him outside the school, she marched off with picture in hand mumbling about perverts in her school, for you see instead of a picture of the diagram of the plant was a picture of Tusande in a bikini bathing suit, no one knew how it got their! Then when it got quiet they heard the girly giggling of one mega super pervert hunting the air in the class!

**Lee"**_Where does the pollen go? Youth!"_


End file.
